Wireless communication to and from different entities of a hearing system has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. However, the new technologies entail new challenges for the hearing aid manufacturers to secure communication in a hearing system. Wireless communication interfaces of a hearing system desirably use an open standard-based interface. However, this poses many challenges in terms of security.